


discovering love languages

by noturssis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Languages, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, True Love, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis
Summary: Hinata attempts to figure out Kageyama's love language, and Kageyama is wondering what the hell is going on.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	discovering love languages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halcyonrole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonrole/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's love and i got the proof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646130) by [halcyonrole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonrole/pseuds/halcyonrole). 



Yamaguchi is the one who comes up with the God-forsaken idea. It's during one of their Friday fun nights that the idea is brought up. They've been hanging out every Friday since their second year, courtesy of Yachi and Yamaguchi. Something about strengthening their friendship and bonding but he's seen all of the naked so he's not sure how much closer they can get.

They're all sitting in a circle, Kageyama watching Tsukishima make a playlist and simultaneously picking at everything he chooses while Yachi and Yamaguchi play Sorry! Shouyou is just happy to watch his friends have fun for a moment. He laughs when Yachi beats Yamaguchi for the 5th time before the green-haired boy calls it quits.

"Okay, I've embarrassed myself enough. Gather around guys." He says motioning for them to surround him.  
Yacht pushes the game away, before shuffling to her spot next to Shouyou, and crossing her legs.  
"I'm serious, that song doesn't even fit there!"  
"What exactly do you know about music Kageyama?" Tsukishima asks with a sneer.  
"I know enough to know that the song has no place coming after that one," Kageyama replies smartly, turning up his nose.

"Fine, whatever." Tsukishima sighs, putting the position of the song where Kageyama had originally requested it to be. Kageyama looked pleased.

Yamaguchi snorted quietly, watching them with a knowing look. They acted like they couldn't stand each other in public, but Shouyou knew full well how much they cared about each other.  
"Anyways! Have you guys heard of love languages?" Yamaguchi suddenly says, leaning forward with a grin.  
"Love..languages..?" Shouyou asks with confusion.  
“Yeah! Apparently, there are 5 different ways people express their love.” Yamaguchi explains.

"Besides just saying I love you?" Yachi pipes up. Shoyo sees Kageyama nod along from beside him in agreement.  
"That's one of them! Some people show their affection by giving their partners gifts, some people prefer verbal affirmations, and some by touching."

"That sounds really…coupley. " Kageyama says softly from beside him. Yamaguchi lets out a small laugh.  
"You can use love languages in friendships as well Kags. I love you guys and it's just another way to strengthen our bond." He says happily. Tsukishima sighs, pushing up his glasses.  
"Here you go with that strengthening our friendship shit."

"Oh please, like you didn't ask me what type of music Yachi was interested in just yest-"  
"Shut up Yamaguchi."  
They all burst out laughing save for Tsukishima who looked like he was pouting.  
"I enjoy k-pop Tsukishima!"  
"…Noted."

"Is there a way for us to find out?" Shouyou ends up asking after they calm down. Yamaguchi excitedly nods, pulling out his phone.

"Of course. I'm sending the link to the group chat right now."  
Shouyou excitedly checks the group chat to see the link and clicks on it, waiting as it loads.  
"Do you think it helps with teamwork as well Yamaguchi?" Kageyama asks, glancing up from his phone.  
"Duh, take you and Hinata for example."  
Kageyama and Hinata share a look, nodding in agreement. It was true they could work together despite not liking each other at first, but now in their third year, they didn't even have to speak to communicate. It was great.

Shouyou startles a bit as he sees Kageyama shuffling closer to him, making sure their shoulders touch. He smiled kindly but was still surprised that Kageyama was going out of his way for body contact. They had been dating for a while, but Kageyama as expected was still a bit shy in taking what he wanted and needed.  
Shouyou didn't mind initiating, but he wondered what would give Kageyama that extra push.  
"Hey, honey." He murmurs with a smile. Kageyama gives him a small smile back, his eyes crinkling.  
"You're like a heater, and I'm cold." he simply states before resting his head on his shoulder and tapping away at his phone. Shouyou had to bite his lip to hide his fond smile, but he doesn't miss the tender look Yamaguchi sends them.

'I like to spend one on one time with people'

Shouyou nods to himself. He loved hanging out in groups but he also didn't mind hanging out with one person at a time. It was more intimate and Shouyou loved intimacy.

'I really enjoy hanging out with people close to me’

Well duh, he was doing it right now '

'i feel loved when someone I love puts an arm around me.'

That was true without a doubt. Everyone was aware of how touchy Shouyou was. He thrived off of physical contact, and he enjoyed being able to give hugs or even a pat on the back.

'I enjoy receiving large gifts '  
Shouyou tilted his head, careful not to bump against Kageyama who appeared to be silently filling his out as well. He wanted to peek but he was sure Kageyama would punch him for doing so.  
But receiving gifts was fine, but it's not something he particularly valued. When he got gifts he was grateful and usually happy but he didn't desire them.

"From these results, I'm getting the feeling that my love language is touch," Shouyou says turning his screen.

"No way," Tsukishima says sarcastically as he has been a victim to Shouyou's clinging.  
"That's not surprising. Hugs and head pats calm you down." Kageyama says, still tapping away at his phone. Shouyou smiles, lifting a hand to run through Kageyama's smooth hair.

"Well, you enjoy heat pats too."  
"The way you enjoy it is almost erotic. "

Shoyo can't help the snort that escapes him and grins at the blush on Yachi's face.  
"Anyways, I got gifts as mine," Yamaguchi says, showing off his screen. They all nod, that makes sense. During their gift exchange, it was clear how much Yamaguchi enjoyed receiving things by how sparkly he remained for the whole week.

"I got quality time!" Yachi exclaimed, happily clapping. This was no surprise as Yachi often was the one dragging them out to places. Whether to just walk or get a bite to eat, she loved being around them and they loved being around her.  
"What about you Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, leaning over to peek at his screen.  
"I got Acts of service." He said dully, even though he had a small smile on his face. They nodded. Simply helping Tsukishima untangle his headphones was enough to have him in a less snappish mood.

"What about you Yama?" Shouyou asked, tapping on Kageyama, and watching as he sat up with a small flush on his face. He looked adorable.  
"Uhm…" He trailed off.  
"What is it? We won't make fun of you, it can't be bad." Yamaguchi assured, smiling at him.  
"I’d rather not," Kageyama mumbled, fidgeting with his phone.

"It's okay, we didn't want to know anyway." Tsukishima teases, smirking when Kageyama tossed a Pringles can at his head.  
"That's fine Kags, don't worry! Anyways, onto the next activity! Let's take a kink-"  
"Absolutely not."

Shouyou snickered before turning back to his boyfriend who was still fiddling with his phone, and grabbed his hand, squeezing.  
"You alright?" He asks lowly, searching his face. Kageyama nodded firmly, his eyes bright.  
Shouyou wanted to ask why he was withholding his love languages but as he was learning, it was better to let Kageyama open up on his own instead of forcing him.

….

When everyone falls asleep, Shouyou stays up, studying and reading the article Yamaguchi sent them on love languages. Yeah, curiosity killed the cat, but he couldn't help but wonder why his boyfriend felt the need to hide it. They wouldn't make fun of him for it, and it was completely normal. He continued to scroll, smiling every once in a while when Kageyama moved around in his sleep, eventually curling around him and settling.

Shouyou felt like his heart could explode at the sight of Kageyama sleepily nuzzling into his neck.  
That's when he decided his plan. He would try every single one of the 5 love languages and see which one Kageyama had the most amazing reaction to.  
It was a great plan and a plan that could easily and subtly be done.

……

WEEK 1: PHYSICAL TOUCH

Shouyou had read that physical touch releases feel-good hormones that make you feel safe. It also helps boost your immune system, and Shouyou knew Kageyama was an extremely healthy person so he would totally appreciate this.  
The first one that was listed was Kissing. Okay, Shouyou could do that. They had been dating for only a handful of weeks, but they weren't foreign to that concept. He's positive he won't get a negative reaction from Kageyama.

He waits until he's sure Kageyama isn't busy helping a first year with his jump serves before he pounces. He walks up to his boyfriend after he's taken a sip of water, standing there with his hand on his hip like some model. It's ridiculous how attractive he was by just breathing.

"Hey, Kageyama." He says before leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek. He watches as his boyfriend turns, his eyes bright.  
"Hey, Hinata. What's up?" He asks, taking another sip from his bottle. Hinata watches his face curiously, wondering where the amazing reaction was. Kageyama just stared at him expectantly, face perfectly blank. Hinata should be known this wouldn't have been a walk in the park.  
"I was just saying hi. You're working hard today." He says with a grin, lifting his hand to rest on the small of Kageyama's back. The article had said simple skin to skin touching can be an intimate expression of affection. Kageyama's face looked a little flustered at the praise but otherwise didn't look exactly ecstatic.

"Thank you." He says quietly and Shouyou opens his mouth to say more but the same first year is already calling for him again. He gives Shouyou an apologetic look, but Shouyou shakes his head.

"No, it's fine. Go ahead." He encourages, patting him on the back.  
Kageyama nods, before leaning down and kissing him quickly on the lips and speed walking back over to the eager first year.  
Shouyou touches his lips with a small smile. Maybe he would just have to try a little harder with the physical touch thing but it was looking promising.

……

Shouyou spends the rest of that week getting as close to Kageyama as he can. Even Tsukishima is raising an eyebrow at how touchy he's being, but Kageyama doesn't seem perturbed. He just gives Shouyou one of his small genuine smiles before returning whatever affection he gives. He even starts holding his hand out for Shouyou to take with stuttering like an idiot. It was nice but Shouyou wanted him to be flustered.  
How else was he supposed to figure out what Kageyama's love language is?

……..

WEEK 2: QUALITY TIME  
Shouyou decides to take a page out of Yachi's book and try it out with Kageyama. He was aware that his boyfriend had some problems with communicating his needs, and well...communicating in general so he figures he might enjoy just having one on one time with someone who could do the talking for him.

And with joy considering Shouyou never run out of topics to talk about with Kageyama. Even though it was mostly Kageyama nodding along or adding in when he wanted to.  
The article mentions that you should set time aside for your partner, but be intentional about how you're spending that time. Making eye contact was the first suggestion. Shouyou waited until lunch to strike.  
All of the third tears usually sat together at lunch, but Shoyo was keeping quality time in mind and asked Kageyama to come to eat lunch with him under a tree. Pretty secluded but close enough to still see the lunch yard.

They talked idly for a while, sharing food and trading when Kageyama let out a sound.  
"Hm?" Shouyou asked looking up from his bento.  
"I was just thinking about something that happened in class today." He replies, eyes wide.  
Shouyou smiles, mentioning for him to go on and watches as Kageyama begins to talk. If he's honest, Kageyama does talk pretty slow as if he has enough time to say everything he wants. Although it doesn't seem like the case sometimes, Kageyama is thoughtful and thinks about what he wants to say before he does, to avoid miscommunication. He was getting better!

The article had said to give your partner your full attention, but Kageyama usually had that so he tried leaning into his face and staring directly into his eyes, listening attentively and responding when he felt like he should.

Kageyama pauses, and Shouyou blinks for the first time in two minutes.  
"Are you alright?" Kageyama asks, squinting his eyes suspiciously.  
"Yes! Of course, why do you ask?"  
"Because you haven't blinked for a while now... " he trails off before snorting and rolling his eyes at Shouyou's innocent expression.  
Shouyou might have to push the eye contact thing to the back burner.

……

Planning something was another way of spending quality time with your partner and Shouyou had just the perfect idea.

"You want..to go to the spring amusement park?" Kageyama asks slowly.  
"Yeah! I mean, it's only around for a week this year." He explains passing him the flyer.  
Shouyou can see Kageyama seems a little concerned about doing something that wasn't food-related or volleyball related. Shouyou tapped his chin, remembering he was focusing on his partner’s need, not his. They could always find a park to go to, and if being in a crowded area would make Kageyama anxious, it would defeat the purpose. He was helping Kageyama feel safe.  
"We can stay in and ..bake something? And you can bring one of your..." He waves his hand hoping Kageyama fills in the blank for him.  
"Pre-recorded volleyball games!" He exclaims with a grin. Shouyou laughs, pressing a kiss to his face.  
"Yes, that."

…..

It should be noted that Shouyou is a disaster in the kitchen. He tried but he honestly cannot cook or bake for the life of him. He's lucky if his rice doesn't stick to the bottom of the pot.  
Now he wouldn't call Kageyama a chef, but he definitely knew his way around. He was better than him anyway.  
"Can you crack six eggs for me? And separate the whites?" Kageyama asks, glancing up from where he was cutting up butter. They were attempting to bake a Japanese Cheesecake and Kageyama had selflessly taken all the complicated steps.  
Shouyou stared at the carton of eggs in confusion.

"Separate the whites?" he asked because honestly, he swore eggs were yellow. Kageyama let out a small giggle at his face before motioning him over.

"Crack the egg into your hand, and catch the yolk in your palm and let the white drip through your fingers. Put the yolk in a different bowl." Kageyama explained, showing him doing the same.  
"Got it!" Shouyou said, feeling determined. Kageyama had made it look easy and it probably was.  
He raised a fork to crack the egg when Kageyama quickly stopped him.

"Crack the egg over a bowl dumbass." He says a smile tugging at his lips. Shouyou lets out an embarrassed laugh before nodding and moving himself over to a bowl.  
As he watched Kageyama carefully pour the batter into a pan, he couldn't help but smile. Kageyama had looked so happy, in his own way of course. Shouyou didn't expect him to start screaming and jumping for joy but by how bright and flushed he looked, Shouyou knew this was one of his best ideas yet.

…..

The cake came out amazing if you asked Shouyou. Sure, he didn't do the most important parts but he did what counted. Kageyama assured him that he was just as important in baking the cake and he couldn't help but grin wide his face burning.  
"This really isn't half bad!" He exclaimed, already skipping his way back to the kitchen for a third piece.  
"Half bad he says as he goes for his third slice." Kageyama snorts, eyes attentive on the volleyball game playing.  
"Yeah yeah, don't get too cocky. You aren't…hey what's that American chef Yamaguchi likes watching?"

"Pretty sure his name is Hordan Famsey. Speaking of Yamaguchi, we should save some cake for the rest of them."

Shouyou mumbled his agreement and put the cake in the fridge so he didn't attempt to eat anymore.  
He pads his way back to snuggle up against Kageyama. Kageyama reaches out blindingly to hold his hand and Shouyou doesn't mind eating with one hand as long as he's touching his boyfriend.  
Shouyou was proud of how their day went and was excited to find more ways to spend quality time with Kageyama.

…..

WEEK 3: ACTS OF SERVICE

"You want to come over and help me with my chores?" Kageyama asks, eyebrows raising high. Shouyou nods eagerly, gripping his practice shirt and pulling him into his space.  
"Yes! Why wouldn't I?"  
"Chores aren't very fun Hinata." He says letting his arms wrap around Hinata, pulling him to his chest.  
"They are with company."  
"That is true…"  
"So I can come over after practice? "  
"It was yes before you even asked." Kageyama sighed, patting his head softly, before waddling them out of the gym. Shouyou refused to let go and Kageyama knew by now there was no point in trying.

…..

"Hey, babe," Shouyou said with a smile as he waltzed up to Kageyama's locker. He looked over, curiously, probably not expecting to see him. Their paths never really crossed during the day unless they went out of their way to see each other.  
"Hi. What's up?" he asks, turning once he properly had his materials for his next class in his hand.  
Shouyou happily reached into his coat pulling out a carton of yogurt. He thrust it towards him with a grin, eagerly watching Kageyama's reaction. They bought each other food often, but never in the middle of the day. Kageyama ought to be happy!

"Oh. Thank you." He says taking it from him with a small smile. Kageyama did indeed look touched. He leans down to press a kiss on his forehead before waving and making his way to class.  
Shouyou squeezed his cheeks to stop the wide grin from growing on his face and marched his way to class. This love language hunt was just getting better and better.

…..

Shouyou spends the rest of the week doing small things for Kageyama and watching the muted but pleased look on Kageyama's face as he finds or notices them. His reaction is so cute Shouyou thinks that even if this isn't his love language, he'd love to continue doing it. He brings Kageyama chopped up fruit for lunch and Kageyama buys him meat buns or a popsicle after practice. He thinks they have the hang of this couple's stuff if the encouraging thumbs-up he gets from Yachi after having Kageyama teach him how to take care of his nails tells him anything. Kageyama doesn't seem annoyed or uncomfortable either so he's glad it's working out for everyone.

……

WEEK 4: GIFT RECEIVING

Or so Shouyou thought anyways. Kageyama wasn't a very materialistic person, but Shouyou also can't remember a time he's ever asked for something. Like ever.  
Maybe volleyball related, but that doesn't count.  
The article had said not to mistake cost for value, and that of course, it was the thought that counts. Kageyama was grateful for even getting a borrowed pencil from someone, he was a simple man when it came to materials.  
Shouyou would have to get outside help.

….

"What do I think Kageyama would want more than anything in the world right now?" Tsukishima repeated with a raised eyebrow.  
"That's what I said, yes?"  
"Okay well...I saw him eyeing a vinyl in the record shop we visited last week." Tsukishima offers with a shrug.  
"Yeah me too! He seemed to really like it." Yachi added. Yamaguchi nodded excitedly.  
"You know that thing he does when he's excited?"

They all nodded. Kageyama had a habit of wiggling his fingers around like some weird pervy old man when he was excited. Endearing but should not be done in public.  
"He was totally doing that when he put it on the phonograph," Yachi says.  
"Okay! It's decided then. I'll get him that vinyl!"

"Hinata, he didn't get it for a reason. It was super expensive. " Yamaguchi says dubiously.  
"You know Kageyama wouldn't want you to go broke over him."  
"Eh, it can't be that bad. What's the name of the vinyl? " he asks, pulling out his phone.  
Tsukishima tells him, helping him find the website. Shouyou pales.

"Haha…might have to put this on the backburner then." He stutters. It hurt to even glance at the numbers. He would have to save it for a birthday gift perhaps.  
"I'm sure you can find something else to give him," Yacht says encouragingly.  
"Yeah, don't sweat it! You know Kageyama isn't picky with that kind of stuff."

"They would appreciate a notebook. " Tsukishima snorts, rolling his eyes.  
Shouyou nodded because well, it was true. He looked around the gym for where his boyfriend might be when he sees him leaving the locker room, a beeline right towards him looking beyond distressed.

"Huh? What's wrong honey?" Shouyou asks, worriedly as Kageyama pitifully plops himself onto the gym floor.  
"This is the worst thing to ever happen." He moans with sorrow.  
All of them stare alarmed as Kageyama properly sits back up, pulling out a pouch from his pocket.  
"My nail kit broke." He sighs with a pout, dumping out everything inside.  
"Here I was thinking something serious happened," Tsukishima said with a scowl.

Kageyama let out a groan, throwing his head back.  
"This is serious! How can I set properly if my nails are...are…" he stuttered, apparently not caring to finish the sentence and letting his hands talk for themselves.

He thrust them out, turning his head in shame.

Yamaguchi took his left hand while Shouyou examined his right hand. Kageyama had very elegant hands, and it was because he genuinely cared about them. He took care of them to the extent that it was borderline creepy, as most things with Kageyama were.  
But as usual, he was being too hard on himself. The only thing amiss with his nails was that his dark green nail polish was a bit chipped off.  
"They look pretty to me." Yamaguchi offered with a smile.

"Your color is so cute!" Yacht pipes up in awe. Kageyama had helped with her nails just last week, and the bright pink color was still perfectly applied. She hardly stopped grinning the whole day.

"Yeah Kags, they're perfectly fine." He added with a comforting smile. Kageyama dramatically snatched his hands back, an even sadder pout on his face.  
"They look awful. God, I can't even look at them, I'll go get gloves." He said hopping up and rushing to the locker room once again.  
"They looked fine to me." Tsukishima offered. Shouyou glared at him, wondering why he didn't say anything when Kageyama had been right there. Then he gasped, snapping his finger.  
"That's it! I'll buy him a new nail kit!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Maybe blessings really did come in disguise.

……

"Oh God, it's just getting worse." Kageyama groaned, flopping himself ontop of Shouyou. He let out a strangled yell, trying to rearrange them, but Kageyama didn't budge. He just curled on top of him and Shouyou felt like his lungs might collapse.  
But he was a supportive boyfriend so he endured it, patting his back soothingly. He had ordered the nail kit, included with new nail colors two days ago, and was eagerly awaiting its arrival. The look on Kageyama's face would be worth it.

"It's really not bad Kageyama. It looks kinda cool chipped off!" He tried with a soft smile.  
Kageyama leaned his head up to glare at Shouyou, digging his chin in his chest.  
"What kind of boyfriend lies like this?"  
"Would you rather me tell you it looks awful? "  
"Yes. It would be the truth."  
"It looks-"  
"Asshole." He whines, digging his chin in harder.  
Shouyou rolls his eyes, flicking him on the forehead before placing a kiss there.  
"Don't stress, I'm sure you'll get a new one." He says feeling a bit smug.  
"Can't. I'm completely broke."

Shouyou opens his mouth to respond just as the doorbell rings. He waits in surprise before he hears a truck pulling off and grins.  
Right on fucking time.

It takes all his strength to shove Kageyama off him so he can race downstairs.  
"Thanks for that!" Kageyama yells, muffled from his face shoved in Shouyou's pillow.

He opens his door with a grin, scooping up the box and high-racing it to the kitchen to find a knife. He marched back upstairs, kicking the door shut with his foot and turning back to a curious looking Kageyama.  
"What's that?"  
"Open it," he says, handing him the box and knife with a smug smile.  
He can already imagine the-  
He starts as Kageyama tears it open with no preamble.  
"Jeez, a little finesse wouldn't hurt!"

Kageyama ignored him picking up what's inside. It takes him a moment to see what it is, but when he does, his eyes go wide and his pink mouth makes a perfect O shape. Shouyou could kiss him but he holds himself back, attentively watching his reaction.

"You bought me a new nail kit?"  
"Well, duh Kageyama. Do you like it? " he asks, leaning forward. Kageyama looks bewildered, a grin flickering on his face.  
"Yes! I mean, of course, I do. Come here dumbass!" He exclaims, holding his arms out.  
Shouyou happily finds his place in them grinning up at him.  
"What was it you said about me being a bad boyfriend?" He teases. Kageyama raised an eyebrow but hugged him tight anyways.

"You're a wonderful boyfriend even without buying me a new nail kit." He says sincerely and Shouyou feels his heart thump and his face burn. Damn Kageyama and his honesty.

"I hope it wasn’t too much money...Hinata don't tell me you used your allowance money to buy me this." He says sounding guilty. Wait, what was he guilty for? It had been Shouyou's choice to do this, nobody forced or asked him. He had to get that across to Kageyama.

"I did. And before you complain, it really is nothing. It was just extra and you needed a new kit! Don't feel bad about it, just enjoy it." He says, meaningfully staring him down. Kageyama looks like he won't go down without a fight but having to fix his nails eventually win out because he sighs, shaking his head.  
"You're something else...but thank you. But don't make a habit out of it!"  
and Shouyou ignored him and unfortunately made a habit out of it.

He honestly can't help it. If he sees something that even reminds him of Kageyama, he's buying it before his brain can remind him of what Kageyama had said. He buys him food, bought him a new volleyball, clothes and he even tried to buy him new volleyball shoes. That is immediately stopped but his mother though. Even she knows Kageyama would send him home limping, and with the shoes. 

He does the whole damn thing.  
But he also doesn't blame the extremely overwhelmed face Kageyama had when he shows up a week later with the Vinyl he had been eyeing. Yes, he may have dug in his savings for it, but Kageyama wanted it so-

"Hinata…you have to stop." He says pushing the vinyl back towards him. Shoyuou pushes it back, feigning innocence.  
"Stop what Kageyama?"  
"You have to st-stop buying me shit! You've gotten me something every day for the past two weeks, how are you even eating? " Kageyama asks incredulously. Shouyou wants to joke and say he's not but by the annoyed look on Kageyama's face, he decides against it.

"Do you not like the gifts?"  
" It's …not that I don't like it Hinata. I do appreciate it, but I don't-"  
"Want me to go broke over you. Yeah yeah, I get it Kageyama." He says waving his hand.  
The wrong move apparently because Kageyama shoved the vinyl back in his arms and stomped out of the gym.  
Well, Shouyou can cross off gift receiving.

…..

"Hinata…you do realize that gift-giving doesn’t have to be an everyday thing. It’s easy to get overwhelmed when you're having gifts given to you every day." Yamaguchi said, crossing his arms, his face soft and thoughtful.

Shouyou assumed the best option to come to talk about his problem with was Yamaguchi. As someone whose love language was gift-giving, he may be a better source. And he was right to come to him because Shouyou had felt slapped in the face when Yamaguchi had broken it down for him.  
"Gift giving is about thoughtfulness. It's not really about the materials, but the love that comes with it. You saw how happy Kageyama was when you cut fruit for him, he honestly doesn’t want much." Yamaguchi says, emphatically patting him on the arm.

Shouyou sighs, he really had messed this one up. And Kageyama had just been trying to explain that he was feeling a bit overwhelmed and he dismissed him. Wasn't he the one who said that discovering Kageyama's love language was to keep him safe and loved?  
"Thanks, Yamaguchi. You helped a lot."  
"No problem! And when you apologize…please for the love of God, do not buy him anything else."

……

Kageyama isn't one to hold a grudge so it doesn't take Shouyou much begging to be forgiven and let inside his boyfriend’s house. He still feels incredibly guilty and if he spends the day dancing around with Kageyama as they complete his chores together, and baking brownies when they finish, all he can do is thank his lucky stars.

"Are you sure you aren't angry?" He asks one more time, looking away from one of Kageyama's mom's old films.

"Yes Hinata, now stop asking before I do get angry. It's not like I hate the gifts, I was just a bit…" He trails off, chewing on his lip.  
"Guilty? Overwhelmed? Disgusted?" Shouyou offers. Kageyama rolls his eyes with a small laugh.

"Overwhelmed is the word I think. Matter of fact, to show you not mad I am, I think I'll be accepting that vinyl." He says with a smirk.  
Shouyou let out a sigh of relief. Thank God, the thing had cost an arm and a leg!

…….

WEEK 6: Words of Affirmation

If Shouyou's being completely honest, he should’ve seen this coming from miles away. He knows Kageyama doesn't exactly know how to respond to compliments, honestly, his social skills didn't leave much to the imagination, but he was getting better.  
At accepting volleyball related praise, but nothing else.

Shouyou likes how blushy his skin gets when Yachi tells him she likes his nails or when Tsukishima comments on his music taste.  
Shoyo decides to try it out while they walk home, hand in hand.

"You have really pretty eyes, did you know Kageyama?" He asks looking up at him with a grin.  
Kageyama immediately turns pink, spluttering a response that kinda sounds like thank you but also sounds like he was saying shut the hell up.  
Shouyou hides his smile on his shoulder.

…..

He decides that maybe saying it to Kageyama's face is too soon, and rereads the article for ideas.

"A sweet note laying in the middle of the kitchen counter; a post-it placed in the middle of the mirror; or a favorite poem verse tucked into a suitcase—these examples are just a few of the many different options that speak to a person with words of affirmation as their primary love language. "

He nods to himself with a grin, already pulling out a pen and thinking of what to say. Leaving a small note in his bag and other places was sure to warm him up to the idea of accepting compliments.

……..

Shouyou watched devilishly from around the corner as Kageyama walked up to his locker. He did feel like a creep and he got a couple of stares but seeing Kageyama's reaction was so worth it.  
He looked attentively as Kageyama opened his locker, eyes widening when a small note fluttered out of his locker. He glanced around curiously before approaching down to pick it up. He stands back up, unfolding the note, sharp blue eyes quickly reading over it. Shouyou never wanted Kageyama to ever feel overwhelmed with him, in a bad way anyways, so the note was simple but sweet. 

'Have a great day. I can't wait to see you! '

Is what the note read and Shouyou watched with awe as Kageyama's lips did that adorable wobbly smile of his before he tucked the note back in his locker, and took out his books.  
Shouyou pumped his fist at the good reaction before quickly and subtly making his way back to class.  
He could see this going the best!

…..

He spends the rest of the week leaving notes everywhere he knows Kageyama will see. Sometimes he gets bold and says it to his face. A memorable moment was when Kageyama had given him one particularly good set.  
"That was amazing! Good job Tobio." He said leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. He watched with glee as Kageyama turned a startling bright red, mouth opening and closing before he gave up on talking and silently roasted. Shouyou couldn't help but hug him close, arms wrapping around his waist as he continued to kiss his boyfriend.  
"Hey! Stop harassing our co-captain!" Yamaguchi yelled. Shouyou waved him off, he was having too much fun.

……

Kageyama seems to be reacting to all the love languages the same. There wants one he liked more than the other, he seemed to get flustered with all of them.  
Shoyo decided he had to get to the bottom of this.

Step 1: corner your boyfriend by pulling him into a false sense of security.

"Why are you doing that?" Kageyama asked, looking up at him blankly. Shouyou had invited him over to watch some rented movies and planned to verbally jump him in the comfort of a house so he couldn't run. Shouyou was practically a mastermind.  
So, here he stood, right in front of the tv with the movie paused, staring down at a confused Kageyama with determination.

Step 2: Compliment your boyfriend

"Kageyama…you're really pretty did you know?" He asks as Kageyama stares at him with wide eyes and a bright pink face. He looks away quickly, covering the lower half of his face with his hand.  
"Shut up dumbass." He mutters, long eyelashes fluttering as he glances away. Shouyou grinned before plopping back down in front of Kageyama.

"Why are you so flustered, it's true."  
"It’s because you think it's true, that's why I'm flustered! W-why do you keep doing this! " he exclaims with furrowed eyebrows.

Ah, bingo.

Step 3: Confess to your boyfriend 

"I've been trying to figure out your love language since you wouldn't tell anyone what it was." He groans, throwing his face onto Kageyama's lap.

Kageyama's hand immediately reacted without a second thought, combing soothingly through his hair.  
"That's….what you were doing? You know, it's not that much different from how you usually act. I was just more doted on this past month." Kageyama says. Shouyou lets out another groan.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't tell me and I wanted you to feel the immense affection I held for you!"

"You got that from the website…. "

"And if I did? Anyways Kageyama, I've tried every love language and tried to apply it to our relationship but it doesn't seem to be working! I can't tell which one you like more!" He whines, sitting up to look at his boyfriend.  
Kageyama is still a little flushed but he's rolling his eyes with a small smile.  
"I was just...embarrassed. I couldn't decide on which option I liked the most so I just didn't take it." He shrugged. Shouyou stared at him.

"I appreciate all the effort you put into figuring it out, you're amazing too Hinata." He continues, reaching out and cupping his cheeks.  
"So that’s all it was...?" Shouyou asks in complete shock.

Kageyama nodded, a smile growing before deeply kissing Hinata, letting out a satisfied moan when Shouyou's arm wrapped around his waist.

"You really could've asked.". Kageyama said, leaning back to stare at him with large adoring eyes.  
Shouyou feels like he's on the verge of tears with how sweet Kageyama was being.

It’s insane how Kageyama could reduce him to mush with a few sincere words and that small shy smile. Ridiculous really.  
"Yeah...I could've but where is the fun in that? " he asks with a smirk, winking at Kageyama.

……….

"So...did you have a favorite though?" Shouyou ends up asking while they're cuddled together for bed. Kageyama looked thoughtful before shrugging.  
"I don't know, I liked all of them. Not the gift one so much but the notes were nice." He replies with another smile. 

Shouyou thought over that and nodded with a grin. That's exactly what he had expected. He remembers the first time he had told Kageyama he was awesome and how he seemed to short circuit for a minute. He really should have seen that coming.

They lock eyes, both obviously thinking about how dumb they'd been in first year before laughing into each other faces at the memory.  
"Well, I'm glad you liked it. I'll keep doing it too, it was pretty fun."  
Kageyama nodded excitedly, going on about how much he liked the hugs and the notes in his gym bag.  
"You could take the test right now if you wanted? So we can know once and for all."

Kageyama blinked open one bleary dark blue eye before shaking his head, lips quirked.  
"Nah. I like it better this way." Is all he said but Shouyou could argue he said he enjoyed the attention in a very roundabout way.  
"Uhuh. I was under the impression that it was too much!"

"And that still didn't stop you. Now sh, and close your eyes," he says, kissing him before leaning back, and his eyes dropping shut.  
“I'm getting the feeling that you have a praise kink-”

“I said close your eyes.”

Shouyou decided to do the same, but couldn't stop smiling at how well it had gone.  
Even though in the end they still hadn't found out his love language, he had succeeded in making Kageyama feel safe and loved. His arms tightened around his boyfriend as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
That's all he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great Valentine's day <3333!


End file.
